


Breaking Out

by tetsubinatu



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubinatu/pseuds/tetsubinatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that moment between sleep and waking, Robbie reveals something to James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Out

_Robbie leaned forward, allowing his face to rest against the zipper. He could feel the ridge of it, semi-rigid under the fold of cloth, and behind it, curving wide and thick, the line of James' cock. He rubbed his cheek slowly against the cloth, waiting for the moment when James would pull down his zip and Robbie would finally feel him bare against his skin, take that gorgeous cock into his mouth, smell him, feel him, taste him._

He woke with the fuzz of beer in his mouth, and the dusty feel of the couch against his cheek. There was a slight noise in front of him and he opened his eyes to the warm light of afternoon and James leaning in towards him.

“Wakey wakey, sir,” James said cheerfully. He leaned in even closer and Robbie could only blame his own half-waking state for the fact that he leaned forward to meet him and kissed his sergeant, sweet and with undeniable intent, upon his wide, sarcastic mouth.

For one moment it was familiar, almost, warm and comfortable. And then the world lurched sideways as full wakefulness broke in upon him with shocking force. He drew back, aghast, sinking into the warm couch behind him.

“Not quite what I was expecting,” James said quietly. Robbie could scarcely hear him, white noise ringing in his ears as he stared at the blank ceiling above. He set his jaw and looked; best to get it over with. 

James was smiling.

Robbie closed his eyes again and sank back further into his seat, feeling a little ill. In front of him he could hear James seating himself in the facing armchair. For a little while, there was silence, only the distant hum of traffic and that bloody dog from up the road barking again.

“Genie's out of the bottle, si... Robbie,” James said, eventually.

“What, nothing pithy from Leviticus?” Robbie said, beginning to breathe again since there seemed to be no alternative. He opened his eyes to face this new world and whatever it might bring.

“If I'm going to hell, Robbie, that would definitely be the way to go.” James said.

Robbie let out a huff of incredulous laughter. “You can't just ...”

“Don't. You. Dare,” James said evenly. “Just... don't.”

Robbie looked at him. His normally impassive sergeant was trembling.

“James,” he said, a little lost. He didn't want to hurt the lad. “I'm nearly thirty years older than you,” he began.

“Twentytwo.”

“All right, twentytwo. And...”

“You _kissed_ me, Robbie.”

“I was half asleep!” 

James stared at him, slouched in a parody of relaxation in his chair; his breathing too quick and his hands white-knuckled on the arms of the chair.

“It's too late for me to change now lad. I'm nearly retiring age and you're just getting started.”

Something indefinable swept across James' face; he leaned forward. “But you do actually want this,” he said consideringly. “It's not just me here. You want...” His eyes lingered on Robbie. “ _What_ do you want, Robbie? If the world were perfect and you could have everything - what would you want?”

Robbie felt his face crumple a little. He bit his lip firmly lest he should find himself saying, 

“You. I'd want you.”

It appeared he'd said it anyway. James' body relaxed and a smart-alec grin lifted the corners of his lips as he took off his tie and undid his top button.

“You can have that in this _imperfect_ world, sir.”

Robbie made one last effort. “Lad, I want better for you than that.”

But James was kneeling in front of him, one hand reaching out to guide their faces together. His voice was passionate as he said, “There's _nothing_ better for me than you. _Nothing_.”

This time, their kiss was longer, stronger. Robbie could feel James' determination in every panting press of his lips, in the clutch of his hands as he straddled Robbie's lap, pressing him back against the couch. His thighs were pressed against Robbie's, his arse in his lap. Under Robbie's hands James' back was an undiscovered country of warm skin over lean muscle.

“Please, Robbie,” James said, low and serious. Robbie discovered that he was defenseless against that tone in his sergeant's deep voice.

“All right, then,” he murmured, already reconciled to his fate. “Whatever you want, lad. Don't go expecting miracles, mind! I was thirty years married and I've no idea how to go about this.”

“We'll figure it out,” James said, his hands eloquent in their determination to hold on to Robbie's shoulders. “Just don't go running away again, Robbie. Please.”

“I'll try,” Robbie said.


End file.
